Bloody Roar
Bloody Roar is a brawler video game developed by Eighting/Raizing, and released July 7, 1997. It started out as an arcade game under the name 'Beastorizer' in North America. After popularity grew with console games, Japan ported it to the Playstation 1 November 6, 1997. North America caught up with Japan and ported the popular game October 31, 1997. Afterwards, Europe caught up with the hype, porting it for themselves on March 1998. A specific date could not be found for the Europe release. This is the first game in the series, which later produced four sequels on multiple platforms. Story "The unrelenting call of the wild courses through my body. The tremble of these fingers cannot be stopped. The real me.. The facade of﻿ a man crumbles and my true self awakens with a primal scream.." Tylon a multination corporation abducts the zoanthropes, humans with the power to become a beast half-human half-animal, and transforms them in weapons. Yugo, a wolf zoanthrope, tries to avenger his Father, previously killed in a war against the corporation. He meet Gado, a old his father's comrade in arms, together they promise to destruct Tylon and liberate all the hostages and cobayes. However, it's not counting Uriko, the Chimera, a secret weapon of Tylon. The battle against Uriko isn't easy but Yugo supported by Gado and Alice, and young hostage who knew Uriko before her brainwashing wins and restore Uriko's conscience. Tylon is annihilated, the zoanthropes come back successful. Gameplay Bloody Roar's control system was a simple combination of the traditional fighting game set up. A button used for 'punch' and a button used for 'kick'. A combination between the two could create different attack moves while combining both together would trigger a unique 'throw' move. Its originality came with the use of the 'beast' button. Under the life bar, was a beast gauge. When filled up, pressing the beast button would transform the played character into their powerful and more agile animal form. The beast button could be used after that as a part of the attack arsenal. Attacks on the beast form would deduct from the beast gauge, though would still do some damage to the life bar on a decreased level. The beast transformation would end when the beast gauge was completely depleted. Also, within beast form, the rave button became available - this is the early version of the 'hyper beast' form which would appear later in the series. The rave button eliminated recovery time between combos and gave the characters ten times the speed, though this was at the cost of the beast bar. When it ran out, one hit could break the beast transformation. Battles would last for two rounds (three, culminating in a 'Final Round' if both characters scored a win in each of the first two rounds) and end with a 'K.O.' when the life bar was completely emptied. Game Features * Arcade mode (The main story mode of the game) * Time Attack * Survival Mode * Versus Mode * Options (Including a gallery feature for concept art and opening/ending movies.) * Custom Mode Playable Characters *''Yugo the Wolf'' *''Alice the Rabbit'' *''Gado the Lion'' *''Long the Tiger'' *''Bakuryu the Mole'' *''Hans the Fox'' *''Mitsuko the Boar'' *''Greg the Gorilla'' *''Uriko'' Beastorize Bloody Roar waw originally developed as an arcade game. It was later adapted for the PlayStation. The arcade version was released on July 7, 1997 and was titled Beastorizer in North America. Reception Bloody Roar received generally positive reviews from critics. Jeff Gerstmann of GameSpot stated that the game's graphics were "every bit as good as the arcade version". Douglass Perry of IGN noted that the graphics had "great shadows" and "detailed textures in both the background and on the characters", but added that while the character design was "cool-looking", it was not "addictive or moving". Gerstmann said that the game "runs fast and very smoothly" and that the game's moves are "very dynamic, resulting in a lot of oohs and aahs as a wolf bites a chunk out of his opponent's neck and blood spurts everywhere, splattering on the ground." Perry noted that the "high frame rates and a speedy graphic engine enable moves to be executed quickly and without wait." Gerstmann passed the music off as "typical fighting game fare", while Perry admitted that he "actually liked half of the tunes, while half of them sound like they've been ripped off from forgettable '80s heavy metal tunes." Gerstmann said that the sound effects were "really great", while Perry noted that the only character sounds he found annoying were those from the character Alice, comparing her to both a "broken record" and Demonica from the Nintendo 64 video game Dark Rift. The game's success resulted in its re-release for The Best range on October 14, 1999. Bloody Roar was re-released on the PlayStation Network in North America on August 20, 2009. Promotion Two differents TV spot was diffused one for the Japanese market and another for the North American market. Packaging Artwork 936full-bloody-roar-cover.jpg|PlayStation PAL Release ME0000778014_2.jpg|Playstation PAL Release (back) cover-front.jpg|PlayStation NA Release cover-back.jpg|Playstation NA Release (back) 02395e319238655c2015928ed32acc69.jpg|Playstation JAP Release Beastorizer_-_1997_-_Eighting.jpg|Beastorizer Arcade Station Official Artwork Main.jpg Bloody_Roar.png BRYugo.png BRAlice.png BRlong.png BRAlice2.jpg BRLong02.jpg Unused Characters01.png|Unused Character Unused Characters02.png|Unused Character Unused Characters03.png|Unused Character Uriko Family.png Unused Characters04.png|Unused characters In-Game ScreenCaps BR1002.jpg BR1003.jpg BR1004.jpg BR1006.jpg BR1007.jpg Triva *In the Art Gallery, we can see some unused characters like a Blond woman cat Zoanthrope, an Native american bull Zoanthrope, ... See the Official Artwork session for the pictures in question. External Links FAQ on Game Radar Category:Games